Toon Story 4 (The Hannah Schmidt 229 Show Style)
Oh (Woody), Red (Buzz Lightyear) and the rest of the gang embark on a road trip with Cameron Wrather (Bonnie) and a new toy named Short Fuse (Forky). The adventurous journey turns into an unexpected reunion as Oh's slight detour leads him to his long-lost friend Twilight Sparkle (Bo Peep). As Oh and Twilight discuss the old days, they soon start to realize that they're worlds apart when it comes to what they want from life as a toy. Cast Main Cast *Woody = Oh (Home (2015)) *Buzz Lightyear = Red (The Angry Birds Movie (2016)) *Jessie = Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Bullseye = Spike (The Land Before Time Series) *Mr. Potato Head = Surly (The Nut Job) *Mrs. Potato Head = Andie (The Nut Job) *Rex = Chomper (The Land Before Time) *Hamm = Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Slinky Dog = Mater (Cars) *Bo Peep = Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: FIM) *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio = Kevin, Stuart, & Bob (Minions) Recurring Cast *Mr. PricklePants = Branch (Trolls (2016)) *Buttercup = Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) *Trixie = Ruby (The Land Before Time) *Dolly = Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-It-Ralph) Guest Cast *Forky = Short Fuse (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)) *Ducky & Bunny = Nico & Pedro (Rio) *Gabby Gabby = Sweet Mayhem (The Lego Movie 2) *The Bensons = Slappy (Goosebumps 1 & 2), Octipi (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)), Piggies (Angry Birds), and the Lemons (Cars 2) *Officer Giggle McDimples = Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Duke Kaboom = Grayson (The Nut Job) Other Cast *Billy, Goat & Gruff = Kevin’s Babies (Up) *Closet Toys = Gene, Hi-5 (The Emoji Movie), Hal, Bubbles (The Angry Birds Movie), and Cutie Mark Crusaders (MLP: FIM) *Playground Toys = Reject Bots and EVE (Wall-E) *Combat Carls = Rex Dangervest, The Joker & Lord Garmadon (The LEGO Movies) * Dragon The Cat = Azrael (The Smurfs) *Knifey = Eva (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)) Scenes *Ep1 | Intro/Operation: Pull-Toy! *Ep2 | Opening Titles/The Closet Of Storajj *Ep3 | A Seal Named Short Fuse *Ep4 | Road Trip Adventure (“I Can’t Let You Throw Yourself Away”) *Ep5 | Runaway Seal/Oh on the Road *Ep6 | Twilight In Window/Meet Sweet Mayhem *Ep7 |Meet New Toys/Reunion of Oh and Twilight *Ep8 | Sweet Mayhem ❤️ Lucy *Ep9 | Cami Wakes/Nico & Pedro *Ep10 | Boov’s Best Bride Friend *Ep11 | Ruined The Plan(ish) *Ep12 | Grayson *Ep13 | Time Together �� *Ep14 | Grayson’s First Jump/Plan Failover/Argue And Weep ���� *Ep15 | The Most Noble Thing/Back-up(pack) Plan/On Your Marks, Get Set, No *Ep16 | Rejection/Saving Sweet Mayhem *Ep17 | Carnival Expedition/GPS Malfunction *Ep18 | Speeding Ticket/Sweet Mayhem & Her New Kid 4-Eva * Epilogue | Friends Are Now In Your Heart *Final | Kids + Toys = ��/Plush Rush/Eva *Toon Story 4 (The Hannahschmidt229 Show Style) Ending Gallery File:Oh (Dreamworks).png|Oh (Home) as Woody File:Red Bird.png|Red (The Angry Birds Movie) as Buzz Lightyear C1B33A7D-89E8-4F24-8BD4-B9EA4EDF0B8E.png|Short Fuse as Forky B10E92DF-538B-444F-A695-D7AFBDEECC86.jpeg|Twilight Sparkle as Bo Peep File:Rainbow dash 12 by xpesifeindx-d5giyir.png|Rainbow Dash as Jessie IMG_0939.jpg|Spike (The Land Before Time Series) as Bullseye File:Surly.png|Surly as Mr. Potato Head File:Andie 85.png|Andie as Mrs. Potato Head IMG_0937.jpg|Chomper as Rex File:Larry01.png|Larry The Cucumber as Hamm File:Mater (Disney).png|Mater as Slinky Dog File:Branch.jpg|Branch as Mr. PricklePants File:Large bob.jpg|Bob the Tomato as Buttercup File:The Land Before Time Ruby.jpg|Ruby (The Land Before Time Series) as Trixie Detona-Ralph-31.jpeg|Sergent Calhoun as Dolly File:Cami Holding HoHo.jpg|Cameron Wrather as Bonnie Anderson File:MayhemUnmasked.jpg|Sweet Mayhem as Gabby Gabby File:Nico pedro in rio 2-2880x1800.jpg|Nico and Pedro as Ducky & Bunny File:NEW Judy Cop render.png|Judy Hopps as Giggle McDimples File:Grayson Nut Job.png|Grayson as Duke Caboom!!! File:Tumblr_l1o60hRSft1qzlu28o1_500.jpg|Kevin’s Babies as Billy, Goat & Gruff Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 4 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 4 Movie Spoof Category:The Hannahschmidt229 Show Movies